What dreams may come
by JustKeepOnTheGrass
Summary: She was once Queen Susan but now she refuces to believe...what i think happened during Susan's downfall. Please R


She was once a queen but now she refuses to believe. This hurts her brothers and sister so much... I suck at summaries! Please R&R

**What dreams may come.**

She was clad in blue silk, Narnia silk to be exact, that graced her beautiful form. Her black hair streamed down her back and her face was radiant. One look at her and anyone could see that she deserved the majestic crown she wore. Peter couldn't help looking at her and feeling \ proud of Susan's beauty. \ He further acknowledged that it was both inside and out. Her beauty was legendary and the four siblings had to endure suitors knocking at Cair Paravel and asking \ Susan's hand in marriage. She seemed to enjoy the attention at first but she soon \bored like her brothers and sister with it. Edmund had called their courting "most pompously dull" and Peter had agreed

Edmund stood to the right of Peter. He was tall, dark and handsome with the usual thoughtful gleam in his eyes. Peter somehow still felt protective over his siblings, but many times Edmund had proven himself dissatisfied with this. He was better than Peter in battle strategies and was starting to advise Peter seriously about everything ranging from how the court should run to how Narnia should be governed.

Edmund leaned closer to him. "I wonder where Lucy is. The Archenlanders have already been spotted "Actually, they're at the castle gate," said Susan in her sweet and gentle voice.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Lucy entered. Her golden hair was flying. She held up her skirt and ran in. She was laughing at a joke the who had accompanied her told. Peter smiled to himself at Lucy's gaiety. She was the life and soul of the court.

"Lu, where have you been?" Asked Edmund immediately.

"I'm sorry, Edmund. I was in the kitchen" Lucy smoothened her giggles and straightened her dress as she caught Susan's eyes.

Almost instantly, the castle's gates were opened. The Pevensies were standing on a balcony overlooking the gardens. It was always a perfect spot for welcoming visitors. A majestic fare and trumpeter announced the arrival of King Lune of Archenland and the young Prince Corin. The four kings and queens went down to greet them.

Their guests rode in on magnificent horses. The Archenlanders dismounted and bowed to the Narnians who returned the gesture just as graciously. Peter and Edmund engaged King Lune in state talk as they strolled back to the castle. Susan and Lucy sent servants to look after the horses and took the task of showing the visitors to their quarters, Lucy noticed that some of the men often glanced in Susan's direction and she knew why. Her sister was Queen Susan the gentle, and her reputation had been what brought them in the first place.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucy had her hand in Edmund's and she squeezed it excitedly. She was grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, won't it be wonderful to see Susan again?" she breathed.

"Yes. I missed her," said Peter, "but she is lucky to have the chance to go to America. Too bad Aunt Ella is sick and mother and father have to go see her. We would have welcomed them home, too"

"There's Su's train. It's coming around the bend," cried Edmund. Sure enough, the Pevensies heard the rumbling noise as the train came in view, and screeched to a stop in front of them.

Passengers filed out until at last a beautiful young girl appeared. It was Susan, but something was completely different about her. She was in a set of very unfamiliar clothes. Her beautiful black hair was done up in a fashionable style and she wore thick layers of make up. When she saw her siblings, she almost glided towards them.

"Lovely to see you all," she cried in a sing song voice.

"Oh, Susan!" said Lucy. "You do look..."

"Different," put in Edmund

"It's what American fashion is," smiled Susan, although it didn't reach her eyes. She turned to Peter and he embraced her warmly.

"Glad you are back, Susan. We missed you."

"And we have so much to tell you!" Began Lucy excitedly.

"Really, dear? What?" asked Susan.

"Never you mind now, Lucy. Let's get Su home first," said Edmund, trying to cast Susan's 'dear' out of his mind. The boys carried her luggage and they left the station.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Queen Susan, may I offer you a rose?" Susan spun around to face a young anxious looking Achenlander.

"Oh,my!" laughed Susan. She looked beautiful when she laughed, thought Lucy.

"This rose is beautiful but its beauty fades away, compare to yours," said the man. Lucy managed to turn her giggle into a cough. The man's courtship was badly done "Lord Char, my good friend, I am most delighted by your compliment," said Susan charmingly. "But wouldn't this rose look even more beautiful in its own tree?"

"Forgive me, your majesty, I thought that..."muttered the poor lord.

"Of course it will, my lord." said Susan "Oh, there's the dinner bell. You may accompany me and my sister to the castle."

The man quickly obliged.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh, how I missed these roses," exclaimed Susan as she picked it out from the vines crawling outside her bedroom window.

"Yes, it looks lovely," said Lucy. "But won't it be better if you...leave it in its tree?"

"Darling, what a waste of a rose," said Susan flippantly and her siblings exchanged glances. She was becoming more unlike Susan every minute.

"Um...Susan, me and Edmund, we have something to tell you," said Lucy.

"Please do."

"Well..." Lucy smiled. "We went back to Narnia, Susan!" and she plunged into the story about the Dawn Treader and its brave voyage, about Caspian, the dragon, and of course, Aslan. Susan's eyes went wider and wider and her mouth became a thin line. Her face turned hard but somehow, Lucy didn't notice. Finally Lucy finished and gazed up at her older sister expectedly but her face fell when she saw Susan's frozen expression.

"Susan, what's wrong?"

Quick as lighting, Susan rounded on Peter. "I can't believe you, Peter! You are still encouraging this nonsense."

Peter mouth dropped open. "What do you mean, Su?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

Lucy and Edmund stared at each other but Peter glared at his sister. "What are you playing at, Su?" asked Edmund.

"Edmund, dear, it's not me who are playing, but you."

"I...I don't understand," said Lucy

"This land, Narnia, it's just our imagination, Lucy! Just some stupid game we thought up when we were kids. I am not that child anymore and neither are you!"

Peter looked like he had been slapped across the face.

Lucy gasped. "But...you were there! You saw Narnia and ...and you were a queen there. Don't you remember?"

"I don't remember nor do I want to," snapped Susan.

Lucy looked close to tears and Peter held her in his arms. Edmund's face was unreadable. Peter knew that Lucy and Edmund could not bare what Susan was playing at and neither could he.

"Susan, please. Is something wrong?" he managed to ask calmly.

"Of course there's something wrong!" Susan exploded, "and you, don't you act so magnificent to me!"

"Stop it, Susan! Don't talk to Peter like that," cried Edmund. His fist was clenched, and he didn't know what was going on, but he couldn't bare this anymore.

"Why can't I?" yelled Susan. "Because he is high king?"

"So you do remember!" sobbed Lucy.

"Is it because he is too magnificent to yell at?" Susan seemed to lose control of herself. "You always have to be noble, always have to be honest and brave. I'm tired of it all! I'm tired of trying to live up to the title of queen and tired of being a ruler of a country that I could never go back to!"

"Susan..." begin Edmund.

"You don't know, do you? You don't understand! It's like you have something good for the first time and then it got snatched away!"

"We can't go back too, you know!" yelled Edmund. "We lost this as much as you!"

"Not as much as me!" said Susan, her voice shaking. "You haven't lost your own flesh and blood, your own..." her voice broke and she wept bitterly.

Peter's felt his heart clenching in pain. "Oh, Susan...about them.."

"Just...leave...me...alone!" she sobbed "I don't want to get involved in this anymore. I don't want to bare this pain any longer. I just wish I could forget it all...And I nearly succeeded, you know."

She lifted her tearful face up at her brothers and sister. Their faces bore as much pain and sadness as hers.

"Just...go. Please," she whispered hoarsely.

Her eyes caught Peter's and she stared at him for a moment. Peter knew that she still loved them.

He helped Lucy to her feet and motioned to Edmund, before he led them out of the room. As he closed the door after them, he heard another sob from his sister. He could feel her pain.

"There's nothing we can do," whispered Edmund.

Feeling irritated at everyone and everything, Peter snapped at him. "How would you know?"

"Trust me. I do"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Susan! Susan!"

She ignored him and let loose another arrow. It ran straight into the target which was his sword hilt. Although he was deeply impress with her deadly skill, he put on a straight face.

"When are you going to stop doing that?" said Edmund.

Susan smiled, "never."

"Fine," he said gruffly.

"Don't be scared, Ed." She put an arrow to the string and fired. The arrow hit an apple dangling high up in its branch. "You know I would not let one of my arrows hurt you."

"Oh, yeah? That's a bit hard to believe!"

"Very funny," mused Susan. "But you know I'm serious, Ed. My arrows only hurt my foes not my friends or the ones I love unless they hurt me first"

"Don't be ridiculous, Su. Like one day you will point an arrow at your heart and kill yourself!"

Susan gave a soft smile but she said sadly, "Who knows? Maybe someday it will happen."

"And what will we do? With no Queen Susan?" asked Edmund mockingly but deep down inside, he knew his sister meant something.

"Your majesties!" a faun entered the quiet garden. "The High King requests your counsel in the throne room.'

"We'll be there soon. Thank you, Portus," answered Edmund. The faun bowed and left.

Susan sighed and gathered up her bow and arrows. Edmund waited for her until she reached him. They started walking up to the castle together hand in hand, when Susan whispered out "You'll have to let me pull out the arrow by myself."

**The End**


End file.
